


Pot Luck

by geminiangel



Series: 2020 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [15]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: It's time for Abby to coordinate the team's  annual Holiday dinner.
Series: 2020 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035516
Comments: 19
Kudos: 45





	Pot Luck

Abby was extremely jolly as she entered the bullpen her Santa hat in her hand. She stopped first at Gibbs desk. She handed him a slip of paper. “Here you go. Drinks as usual.” 

Gibbs stuffed the paper in his drawer. “Ice?”

“Please.”

“Tony?” Abby held the hat out for him.

“Main course.” Tony smiled at her. “You got it.”

“One of these years I’m going to figure out which restaurant you use.” Abby joked as McGee came back to his desk. “Oh, McGee, here. Paper products as usual.” 

Instead of taking the slip she held out to him, he said. “Not this year.” Placing his hand into the hat he drew a slip. “I will be bringing dessert this year.”

“Are you sure? I mean, you… there…”

“Abs, he knows his way around the city now. Give him a chance. You never know what bakery he’s found. Maybe he’ll even find where my dish comes from.” Tony interjected.

“I guess.” Abby still looked a little uncertain. “I’m off to see Ducky and Jimmy.”

“Don’t forget Dorney.” Tim reminded her. The other agent had been attached to Gibbs’ team while he was recovering from an injury. She waved in acknowledgement as she entered the elevator. 

“Way to go, McGee.” Tony smiled at the other agent. “About time you graduated from paper products.”

“Uh… yeah…” Tim was a bit shaky. “So, will you give me the name of the restaurant you use?”

“I can’t.”

“Come on. I won’t tell Abby.”

“I can’t.”

“Why?” asked Tim.

It was not Tony who answered this time. Gibbs looked across the area at the young agent. “He doesn’t use one. DiNozzo cooks.”


End file.
